


【川博】半重纱（2020.08.25七夕贺文）

by Fengyaoyao



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, 脱离原著
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyaoyao/pseuds/Fengyaoyao
Summary: 是列表的点梗/七夕贺文。古风AU；战神川x太子博。
Relationships: 川木/漩涡博人
Kudos: 2





	【川博】半重纱（2020.08.25七夕贺文）

七月流火、星舒朗。初七夜色渐临，与灯火繁华的民间比较，肃穆庄严的宫城永远颜色不改。

宫道上行来一众侍婢，手捧瓜果香花与金银器皿，踏步疾行衣裙翻飞，正是为后宫之主宴请官眷做布置。博人准时入宫，顺着宫道往御花园去，和他们迎面对上，见到行礼宫婢手中的艳丽红绸上秀了一对凤凰，心中颇为不满。

他出手捻住绸上的金线，见得针脚密实，纹样栩栩如生，却只绣了一半。他知道这是皇后的绣品，却还是问：“这是给谁的？”

“乾将军和新妇。”婢女低声答。

他听闻这话，低头瞥一眼宫婢道：“既然没过门，就还是娘家的女儿，哪来的新妇？”

他纠正婢女口中的称谓，却并不常见地板起脸，吓得婢女赶紧跪下疾呼恕罪。

他不搭理，翻了翻那绸缎，发现凤凰绸子下面还有鸳鸯、彩云之类的玩意儿。他在心里转了转那“新妇”的模样，也不知道有什么东西值得皇后赏个亲手绣的凤凰衣裳，自然以为这东西其实是给大将军面子。

虽然如此，他还是低语道：“就凭他……”

一众宫人低头不语。陛下初登大宝便有了嫡长子，继位多年来也没能开枝散叶，只添了个公主。没有兄弟，博人早就被册立为太子，只是宫里的老人也看不大出他和将军合不合——看起来还算兄友弟恭，但那人是没有皇血的皇亲；他手掌兵权，作为当朝战神，更难免功高震主。

没有人说话，但博人心里到是没他们揣测得那么复杂。他只想到凤从龙，抬手拂了拂自己衣袖上的青蟒，一声不吭地端起婢女手里的木案，往湖畔水榭去。

他走得不疾不徐，遥遥望见灯火摇曳的白玉台。主位人未到，后宫少贵人，只有官眷在场。今日皇后领命妇拜月，身为男子来也无趣，博人自知这一点，但他就是冲着这时候到——谁让某人的未婚妻总闭门谢客。

他眼尖得很，还不等侍从帮他寻到目标，就已经在端庄得像是一个模子刻出来的女人堆里发现了那个冷着脸的女子。

他端着木案上前，坐在她旁边，把那绣了一半的凤凰嫁衣放在她面前。

皇后亲自制了婚服给大将军的传闻早传开了，锦缎华贵，她只消看一眼也分得出这是御用之物。传闻终究只是传闻，皇后赐不赐另说，只是太子把这绣了一半的凤凰放在她面前，本来的吉祥之物却根本未成，叫她摸不准这人想做什么。

未婚夫和这人关系复杂，她谨慎行礼，随后问：“殿下这是何意？”

“你猜猜？”博人回道。

“民女不知。”

“这是母后要送他的，绣了一半，今日拜月乞巧，大概是想沾沾神女的灵气，请她赐福。”博人指着金凤红绸，定神看着她，语调自然，却没什么谦虚恭敬感，随后说的话更是一种直当的挑衅：“送全礼才显诚意，所以我才拿这一半的凤凰来，你提前见了，也就没什么灵气了吧？”

他几乎把话说明白了，就等于给打算在今日祈得神灵祝福的新妇泼了一盆冷水，好兴头浇了大半。但她自幼学礼因此不乱方寸，又是皇帝亲自赐的婚，架子总是端得住，此时只是冷笑一声，回道：“太子既然不愿意祝福，也不比如此作态，不然显得狭隘可笑。”

博人继续道：“你是名动京城的淑女，父亲掌财税大权，母亲还有诰命在身，原来母后觉得你要配我，结果父皇还是把你指给了他。朝臣弹劾我尽得宠爱因此纨绔，但我却觉得他更喜欢我这个捡回来的兄长。”他说到这里停了下来，给自己倒了杯酒，饮了一口又皱眉——给女人的酒，淡如水般轻柔，但他更喜欢烈酒。他给她倒了杯酒，请她饮用。

新妇以为博人来找茬，但却见他说这些话，一时竟然不知道如何回应。她父亲确实位高，可也不算太高。母家有名，但权不够。她以为自己和将军是天作之合，谁知道她曾经竟离太子妃之位只差一步。

博人的话半点不假，她是名动京城的女子，钦慕者遍布京城。太子今日特意寻来，虽然举止有不妥之处，但或许是情难自禁。她一时间放松了许多，冷面融化了些许，却更显矜贵起来。

“虽然不知道殿下为何戏弄于我，但事已至此，民女终究会是将军府的女主人。”她饮了酒，低语道：“殿下，男女有别，恕民女不能再与您饮酒。”

博人听她讲完，却是把手肘在案几上，托着腮问她：“你怎么这么自信？”

当然是因为圣旨不可违。她突然觉得这人无趣，再想想朝中党争局势，干脆不再搭理。

“我知道你在想什么。父皇对他即是君又是父，他是忠良，哪怕和你没什么交集，但有陛下谕旨便万事无忧。”博人打了个哈欠，也觉得面前之人好笑。朝臣说他受皇帝溺爱，甚至目无礼法纲常，也是一语中的。他拽了颗葡萄放嘴里，悠悠道：“成不成婚，陛下决定；但你能不能居于主位——我来决定。”

博人这番话让她有所警觉，却不知道他意指为何。她回道：“太子莫不是觉得自己可以左右将军后宅吧？”

“当然不能。”他回答，却摆了摆手指，笑起来道：“但皇帝既然可以赐婚，自然可以再赐。乾将军效忠皇帝，既然皇帝可以左右他，那我当然可以。”

这话出口可谓是毫无敬畏，一点都不符他的身份，更是气焰嚣张。她因为博人这番话又惧又气，却不能反驳，因为皇帝确实只有一个继承人：博人既嫡且长，没有兄弟，如果哪天废了他，王朝就亡在这一代里。她自然可以用礼法反驳，但她也知道，太子虽然不算叛逆，但也不是什么有德之人。

今天博人这招挑衅的动机令人不解，就算他真的和将军不合，哪至于在一个女人面前如此？猜不透他的想法，但因为他态度强硬，她干脆放软姿态以退为进：“虽然不知道因何触怒殿下，但妾身只是弱女子，一介女流之辈罢了，殿下不必有如此怨愤。”

“因为你们打得好算盘让我不高兴。”博人答，语调却是冷了几分：“他不能娶妻，你不该嫁。”

她听完这句话，只稍加思索就明白了博人是什么意思。父亲掌税，那人掌兵，太子虽然是潜龙在渊，但战神之威震诸寰宇，他这是急了眼吧。

“殿下，”她挪开目光，不再看他，“将军班师回朝，我与他婚期将至，多说无用。”

多说确实无用，博人心里有计较，本来也懒得搭理她，也不接话了。他没什么端庄模样地捡了两颗枣子，遥远见得神仙妃子般的皇后携着仪仗缓缓过来；他本来也不是前来乞巧的，再加上皇后温恭，免不得要对他说道说道“未来嫂嫂”的婚事，他可不想听这个。差侍从给在旁候着的宫人递了孝顺皇后娘娘的礼物后，他形也如飞似的离开了。

时维九月，接连着一场场秋雨过后，将军府中挂上了一匹匹枣子般红艳艳的绸段子。乾将军离京四载，再回来时风采依旧，不减当年。吉日中他依旧骑着随他南征北战的良驹，毛色棕亮，神采奕奕，却是戴习惯了金甲铁辔，对着胸前颜色刺眼的大红绸不断呛鼻子。

八人抬的轿子一步一摇，金玲琅琅作响，帷幕盖着四周的窗户，街上的百姓早被拦在一条街外。路过巷口时有不少挤在那里的人想看一眼花轿，不知道风能不能吹起长帘叫人一睹第一美人和当世战神的风采。车厢里，却是给自己裹上一身嫁衣的太子正转着凤凰盖头，撑着后脑斜倚榻上，在脑海里想象等会儿新郎倌看见自己的脸会是个什么令人期待的震惊表情。

自川木回京，他们连一面都没见。皇帝诏博人入宫好好叙叙情，被他推了，结果川木这人居然不管不问，就遣人送了象征似的探望礼物。他这架势大抵是博人不开口，就要把疏离表现做到底了。

就因皇帝给指的这门亲事，朝野中严守纲常的臣子谏了多少次，甚至直言某人狼子野心，而博人这却从来都是天下尽在我手的模样。按说帝王世家，不应如此。谋臣也不知道他哪来那么大的心。

仪仗一路行去，摇摇晃晃，博人打了个哈欠，耐心即将告罄时终于感到队伍停下。嬷嬷在外面呼唤，他嘴角噙了一抹狡猾的笑，把一身因为坐姿懒散而皱趋趋的喜服理正，挺有模样地撩开帘子，将一只较寻常男子小上许多的手扶在嬷嬷的手臂上。

*

一别经年，青瓦下的石板都被雨珠蚀出了斑驳痕迹，但京城一直都是天下繁华合聚之所，来来去去，带走的是宦海浮沉的风霜，留下来只有故事，却不可轻易言说。

战神自塞外回京，大婚之日天高云淡，却是秋风萧瑟，北雁南迁。他的婚礼震动了整个京城，宾客如云，声势浩大得像是皇亲国戚成婚。

“东宫没派人来？”

“太子前日里还给夫人难堪，跋扈至此，不来也罢。”

……

新郎有自己应做的事，但大礼行毕，新娘旁边所有侍女都被新郎遣退，显得他根本没什么招待宾客的意思。神情冷漠的川木今日也并未春风拂面，不过一身喜服给他的脸渡上些许的红。他挥手把侍立在身后的人也撤下去，拉着新娘子的手带到床边，一把扯下红盖头。

“我知道你向来是胆大妄为之辈，却还是没想到居然能做出这种事情。”

川木捻了捻博人耳垂上的珍珠，发现那居然不是打了耳洞戴上的，有些意外之余又在反思自己为什么会觉得他会因为这件事打耳洞。

“反正也没人认得出来，就算认出来了，我的好哥哥还是能帮我蒙混过关。”

博人嬉皮笑脸地摇川木的手，后者不言语，静静地等待着看他还有什么妖可作。他比博人年长许多，本来就是皇帝从战场上捡回来的，长大一点点就又回到战场上，两个人聚少离多，不知道博人什么时候还学会了女子作态。按说皇太子身强体壮，若收起性子来那模样也是能诓骗人的君子之派，但他的身形说矮小也不过分，年岁又不大，现在披着新娘的头面看起来还像那么回事。

可惜川木不是怜香惜玉的人，见到一脸讨好模样的博人也只是在想他那张嬉笑的脸后面藏着什么鬼心思。

“我后悔顺势和你拜堂了。只有皇太子偷换新娘搅乱吉日这种事传到陛下那里，我回京的生活才算有趣。”

他甩开博人的手，转回雕花木几前忽然想起来一件事，再问他：“你把人搞到哪里去了？”

博人听他问起那个女人，垮下一张脸胡乱回复道：“丢到郊外的河里喂鱼了。”

“那是皇帝指给我的妻，我不信你有那个胆子。”

川木嘲笑他只敢嘴上说，又走到博人旁边去，抬手扶着床帐俯下身，高大的影子笼着博人，后者昂起头和他对视，纵然是居于下，面上的火气却燃得十足，半点风头也不落。

“他给你你就要，是不是父皇说什么你都听？别的你都不在意？”

“你这话有些意思，我为臣为将，陛下为君为帅，上有命，我自然应当听从。”

博人没听到他想听的话，但他早知道川木会这么说，哪怕已经成年，但他向来藏不住表情，此时蹙起的眉下一双蓝目里着了火，抬手掐住川木俯下来的脸，咬牙切齿道：“——记住你这句话。”

这幅神情着实让川木觉得好笑：“怎么，殿下打算与臣秋后算账？”

“我不仅要和你算账，我还要算算你岳丈的账，玄天监里的账算出来，不知道能给国库抄多少银子？丞相和御前左将觉得他有用，皇上才留下他，我可没那个肚量。”

川木没想到博人如今居然有那么大本事，能把手伸到玄天监里去。又或者那些在太学做同窗的官家子弟都长了本事，某个和博人聊得来的人已经子承父业也未为可知。

“他们是在朝堂上混了一辈子的人，未来新皇即位，先立德、后立威，但家底的账被玄天监攥着抹不干净，皇帝放了他们，但怕被你杀鸡儆猴，才想和我绑一起。”川木这时想明白了，却是后退半步直起身，抬手一拍博人的脑门：“全天下都觉得我要反，其实全被你当刀使。”

“你本事那么大，难道脱不干净？”博人脱口而出这番理所当然的话，手指戳上川木的胸口，反问他：“反正这场婚就是利益交换罢了，要不是因为你是大将军，她看得起你吗？你还想怜香惜玉不成。”

川木因为他这番发言觉得好笑，坐在博人身侧，意有所指地看着他道：“杀奸官扬国威，好事被你做尽了，让我背个负心的名声？”

“什么？”博人的音调一下高了起来，他一脚踹在川木小腿上，愤愤不平道：“你如今是‘战神之威加诸宇内’，她心眼不小，满京城宣扬你和她是天作之合，不早点动手，难道等着‘琴瑟和鸣、举案齐眉’不成？这账算谁头上还不一定呢，你动手还可以是‘忠君爱国’，我动手像什么话？要是害我在史书上背个棒打鸳鸯的暴君之名，我饶不了你!”

“你向来一副皇家贵胄的骄横做派，皇后曾经有意指婚的消息也有不少人知道了，或许史官觉得你得不到便杀之的可能性大一点。”

博人没想到这一点，听到川木嘲笑般的话，才意识到自己月前在那女人面前说的太多了，但事已至此，也只能“呸”一声。

“她既然过了门，就不算是娘家的人，”川木接着之前的话题道，“现在动手太早了。”

博人知道他的意思，但还是不满道：“你是我的将军，国家的将军，别被他们套牢了。”

见他一副没耐心的样子，川木想到前几日进宫还听到鸣人说博人“成年了还是小孩心性”时那副皱着眉头的模样，心里轻笑。看他这个样子，可能再过几年也成长不起来。

不过也好。心思深沉的帝王与自己是龙虎相争必有一亡，而且，博人本来就不适合做那种人。

他兀自思考着，没有答话，博人反而觉得他异常起来。连日里被专程来看他笑话的井阵捧着玄天监里搜集的“金风玉露一相逢”之类的市井流言拜访东宫，见到自己脸色发青就哈哈大笑，甚至嘴都合不拢，气得他直接告知门口的侍卫闭门谢客。就这样，还是挡不住那个暗探头子三天两头飞檐走壁进屋来取笑他。

求而不得？他就是。身份所囿，他得不到的东西被一个陌生人轻而易举地得到了，但她只把川木当做过墙梯，这让博人更加愤怒。

一股重压袭来，等到川木回过神时已经见到博人跨在他身上了。他今天夺了皇后赐给新娘子的嫁衣，厚重的广袖似是凰鸟的翼，尾羽顺着下摆逶迤在床榻之下；层层锦绸包裹住身形瘦小的皇太子，堪称体态玲珑。他脸上涨红一片，自以为是露出几分狰狞的表情，却效用匮乏。

“你不会真可怜她吧，你要是动不了手，我来。”他咬牙切齿道。“你也知道吧，交给影卫去处理的话，下手可不会仁慈。”

川木轻哼一声，勾起的唇角显出几分促狭：“你今天反常过头了。”

“希望父皇立太子妃时你还能笑得出来！”

“我若不笑，那才奇怪。我不仅要笑，我还得恭恭敬敬对她行礼，祝你与她永结同心、伉俪情深。”川木拉过博人按着自己的手，后者想挣开，但他的力气从来比不过。“博人，你有什么资格恼怒？你是君，我是臣，向你跪拜不说，以后还要板着脸听一帮老臣上谏让你开枝散叶。你可以把手伸到将军府后宅，我却不能逼你废后，你欠我的比你应该有的多得多。”

博人语塞，手上缺了力气，又被川木揽过，拉着附身，伏在他心口。他听见男人胸膛上咚咚跳响的心跳，“咦”了一声，因为它并不如主人面色上那般平稳。

“你今日扰乱我的婚礼，别怪我日后狠狠报复。”

“什么？”博人心想你难不成真要逼宫啊，又感受到川木拂过他的额头，手指慢慢滑过额前的发，向后梳拢时微微有些扣紧。

“我什么都还没做，但朝堂都觉得我要反，”川木轻笑一声，又将博人向上抱了起来，翻身将他压过，“我倒不介意他们如何说，毕竟储君穿着皇后绣的喜服，躺在我的床上，因为无法成为我的妻打翻醋坛。这种事情不管叫谁来看，我都是罪不可恕。”

他说的一点不错，因此博人抬手挑着他的下巴，笑言道：“原来你还有自知之明，红颜祸水！”

“红颜祸水？”川木垂眼看他，“数数你心里记得那些账，做的那些事，大概能敬你一个昏庸无道的评论。”

“我做什么了？查他们的是父皇不是我，哪一个不是本身就有错？”

他说得理直气壮，却忘了自己曾经抱怨，能做储君的只自己一个，所以一定要趁着父皇在位的时候好好玩乐，免得登基之后被奏折压断脖子，因此只喜欢做他觉得有趣之事，根本不是那能把某京官在老家圈了几亩地、儿子霸占了多少良家子、抛妻弃子、勾结商贾囤积居奇的烂事扒出来上奏的勤勉之人。

太子和将军不和是故意做给人看的，博人有充分的理由去翻对立阵营的案底，倒是省了为牵扯朝堂作势。

“反正你骗过了所有人，姑且算你没有私心罢了。”

川木知道他不愿承认，但鉴于皇太子的私心和他有偌大关系，于是把这话揭过去了。但博人揪着这话的尾巴接上来。他的双腿被压着不能动弹，于是抬起手搂住川木的脖子，笑得一脸狡黠：“纵然有私心怎么了，你若真是祸国殃民的家伙，本王还看不上你哩。”他把手伸得更向前，抓住川木背脊上的衣，借着身体的支撑力凑近他：“我喜欢你就见不得别人打弯弯绕的主意来凑近你，这天下自我出生起就是我的，你也是我的，谁都抢不走；谁要和本王争，本王就斩他的头。”

博人眨着眼，凑得很近。皇后雅丽的容颜在他的面上得到了继承，细密的睫毛颤如纤羽，纵然天未黑、烛火未明，那双眼睛却点染流光，像浮光跃金的潮、碧波万顷的海。皇太子生来拥有天下，锦衣玉食与荣华富贵享尽了，什么东西都入不了眼，只有他面前的男人，一怒一笑都装在他心里——川木的影子是云遮着天投下来的影子，疏落落散下来，却遮了整片海。

他望着博人的眼，耀眼的喜爱令他目光微转，却挪不开，停在他唇上流连。紫金朱玉的头冠垂下流苏缀在博人颈边，莹润的光不刺眼，却晃得很。川木动了动身子，叫博人可以自由动作，随即抬手去拆他的发冠。气氛像是枯木在柴草上摩挲，博人抬起脚蹭着川木的腰，和他贴得更紧。他吻着男人的脖子，却听见他说：“天下是陛下传给你的，但我不是，除了这身官袍，我和你半点关系都没有——”

“你再扯！”

好端端坏了兴致，他猛劲儿抬头，直把脑壳撞在川木下巴上。前者痛得抽气，后者被又尖又硬的骨头磕到脑袋，痛到几乎要把眼泪流出来，却还是带着一副凶恶的神色抓着川木肩膀问他：“你把话说清楚了，不然我叫你好看！”

“你嚷什么，我话都没说完！”川木捂着下巴，忍着想把这没耐心的家伙教训一顿的火气，语气却不见半分客气：“一代明君必有恩泽天下之德和开疆拓土之威，前者你没有，我能把后者送给你。”他拉起博人的手，嘴角牵起细微的弧度，却是叹了口气。“我对你跪拜，但不是你的臣子。”

在皇帝面前他克己守礼，但川木并非仁义之辈，于是脱口而出一派狼子野心之语：“入朝面圣，你为上；入我帐中，你为下。江山是你的，你是我的，这些个关系，我希望你搞清楚了。”

博人看着他，好半天突然笑出来，问他：“照你这么说，若他日我登基为帝，再有变心，你就会举兵逼宫了？”

“你若变心，等着我的就是判罪下狱，”川木直接挑明，“我并非坐以待毙之人，所以会想办法活下去，哪怕是坐实了叛逆之名。”

如此大逆不道的话，他在心里演了一百次，却没想到摊开讲来是如此场合。博人穿着皇后缝制的嫁衣，端坐在他房里，仿佛真是帝后做主将他们唯一的皇子嫁做了他的妻。目光稍有恍惚，他看见博人低下头，又回神听他回复。但他会怎么说？

“可我不愿意你被史书鞭挞。”博人回他，一脸认真地说着，垂下头去将发冠卸下。他的发丝承了皇后，比皇帝柔软许多，落在两鬓额前，看上去比领子上的金线还要美丽。“既然如此，我只能将儿时的纨绔贯彻到底，给你千般宠幸万般爱护。将军手握重权，可要理好军政，不然他日若有人以清君侧之名反逆，我的诏书对他们可是不顶用的。”

他探过身子靠近川木，仰头吻他，双臂环过男人的肩，不能算柔软的手指却像飞燕戏水，点出点点涟漪。春水氤氲，他弯着唇角笑得艳丽，竟平白生出几丝妩媚来。川木起手揽过他，一个吻往深了去，像是野火烧开了花，将心脏燃得干干净净。

喘息声里衣衫半褪，川木恍惚中想刚才自己还信誓旦旦言道要逼宫求活，转眼又被这个储君勾引得全失自我。若真有一日发生了他臆想中的事情，恐怕他大概是不能做个全身而退之人了。

深秋日冷，博人的身体暴露在空气中，冷热交汇时被冻得打了个哆嗦。见状川木干脆将他推倒下去，俯身覆上；博人纤小的身体几乎整个消失在川木宽阔的背脊之下，只留下象牙白的手臂与双腿，缠丝般攀附上川木结实高大的肌体。

罗幔轻摇，将军的房间里传来响动，在门外候着有段时间的侍卫左右对视，又退到庭院边缘去了。

<完>


End file.
